


You blow away my storm and strife (Shook the Bones of Me Remix)

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collars, Light BDSM, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony and Steve finally have some time to spend together. Steve has plans...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	You blow away my storm and strife (Shook the Bones of Me Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shook the Bones of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013154) by [Mireille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Mireille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille) in the [2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



Tony frowns at the message on his phone. 

**_'Don't make any plans this evening'_** the text read. 

It had been too long since he and Steve had any quality time alone. He had wanted more than quick stolen moments, and the occasional call or text. Between Hydra, other superhero responsibilities, and STARK-Industries and Steve's charities, they had barely had any time together over the past month.

While he wouldn't have been up to any major plans, too tired to go out. But he had been hoping to spend the night with Steve. Just watching a movie, eating take-out, and lots of cuddling.

This was the first time in too long that he and Steve would be together for a reasonable amount of time, and he'd wanted to spend it with Steve.

He was a little hurt that Steve hadn't wanted to make any plans with him. But he knows Steve would have his reasons. He knew he could trust Steve. 

While he didn't make any plans he did try and sneak in some quick moments with Steve, but the man was elusive, always managing to slip away before he found him like sand in an hourglass. 

By lunch, he'd given in. Accepting that it would be a little longer until he'd finally get to spend time with Steve.

Tony walks into their bedroom around dinner time. Hoping Steve would at least join him for dinner. But all the lights in the penthouse were off when he arrived, quickly extinguishing any hope he had of that. 

He pulls out his phone, if he was going to eat alone, he might as well order take out. He wasn't going to bother cooking if he was going to eat alone. As he scrolls through his options, he reaches out for the light switch.

Tony looks up from his phone and sees Steve kneeling at the foot of the bed, sitting back on his heels, his collar held in his mouth. Completely naked save for his leather harness. 

"What's this?" he asks, putting his phone away. "How long have you been here?"

Steve doesn't respond. He knew the rules. The man would not speak unless askes to.

Tony gets down on his knees in front of Steve, taking the collar from his mouth.

"Do you want to be my good boy, darling?" Tony says. He fastens the collar around Steve's neck. The collar fastens with a satisfying click and the tag lights up, a mini-reactor he had made just for Steve two years after they had gotten together. Something to show Steve was his. Only his.

Tony was looking forward to tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> As the original fic was named with lyrics from the song [ 'Life Less Ordinary' by Carbon Leaf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2T7y4GnzUlM), I decided to do the same with this remix.  
> I really enjoyed the original and wondered what it would look like with their positions switched.
> 
> I was going to remix the whole fic, but I ran out of time. Ahhhh. But I wanted too. It was a great fic.


End file.
